Of Randomness and Crack: Hetalia Drabbles
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: 16 songs, 16 pairings. One story of love and randomness.  T for T stuff like swearing. Summary   fail! Pairs are inside. No cheating! :D UPDATE: New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this a drabble challenge thingy. I put my itunes on shuffle and made 6 drabbles as I went along with the music and my personal muse. Pairings are various… so, enjoy!

…

Halo by Beyoncé: (America {Alfred} X England{Arthur})

Alfred sat quietly on the bed, under the covers, looking at his lover. Arthur's head was nestled on his chest as he snored lightly. Alfred wondered at that moment how they both gotten over their differences and confessed that their hate was actually love. He smiled, stroking Arthur's hair. There was still remnants of light from Britannia Angel's halo above Arthur's head. At that moment, Alfred smiled, knowing his angel was always beside him and would always be, forever and ever.

Tears of an Angel by RyanDan: (Austria {Roderich} X Switzerland {Vash} and Prussia {Gilbert} X Hugary {Liza}) 

Elizabetha couldn't believe her eyes. There was Roderich, in bed with Vash. She had come home with fantastic news for her husband. Her eyes watered and she started to sob.

"Roderich! How could you?" she sobbed, begging her husband, hoping the scene before her wasn't actually real.

When he didn't respond, Elizabetha fell to her knees loudly, waking a certain Prussian below. Prussia walked upstairs to see Elizabetha sobbing on the bedroom floor. Roderich and Vash had left her alone in her pity and misery. The Prussian, feeling his own heart heavy, kneeled beside her.

"Liza…" he whispered.

She clung to him, "Tell me… these words are a lie… Please, Gilbert! Please!"

He felt the tears stinging his own eyes. To see his beloved like this… was torture, "I…can't…"

My First Kiss by 3OH!3: (North Italy {Feliciano} and Germany {Ludwig})

"Ve~ Doitsu! Come here! I have something to show you!" Feliciano called from the kitchen.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. He was trying (as usual) to get his paper work done and (as usual) Feliciano was interrupting him. He went downstairs to the kitchen and looked at it. He winced. There was flour all over the counter and icing splattered on the wall. He saw a cake on the counter and Feliciano smiled his goofy smile. Germany's eyebrows furrowed. Italy was smiling his spacey smile. A moment later, Feliciano stood on his toes and kissed Ludwig's lips softly. The German turned red and the Italian stepped back. Ludwig pressed his lips together. They tasted like cake. _Most likely from Italy. _

"Ve~ Doitsu tastes sweet, like chocolate!" Feliciano cheered.

Ludwig blushed and went back upstairs, finding it odd that he shared his first kiss in his 20's with another male….

Just Dance by Lady GaGa: (Prussia {Gilbert} X Germany {Ludwig})

"Whooo!" Gilbert's drunk cheer sounded just under the bass speakers blasting heavy metal.

Germany sighed. This was the _last_ time Prussia was having a party at the house. Ludwig walked over to his older brother to keep him steady.

"Hey! Wessssst! Ya' sheee mah phone anywhere?" the obviously drunk older brother asked.

The younger brother shook his head, holding the item that was a combination of metal, but mostly plastic, "Bruder, I'm holding it for y…"

Ludwig was cut off by Gilbert pushing him into the wall and kissing him. Germany froze. This was his bruder, his brother! And the older one was KISSING him! He never had time to register the information, because the other pulled away quickly and ran off to party more. Germany just stared after his brother, promising himself to never get drunk enough to kiss his own brother.

Don't Stop Believin': (South Italy {Lovino, Romano} X Spain {Antonio})

Romano huffed. He had no business being out on a train at 12:00 at night! He sat down. That damn potato bastard set this all up! For sure! Romano plopped down next to a random person with brown hair and green eyes on the train who looked sort of familiar. Antonio decided to talk to the person next to him. He held out a hand.

"_Hola. __¡__Yo soy Antonio_!" he chirped happily.

The other man crossed his arms, "_Io sono Lovino… Ora stai zitto, bastardo ..._"

Antonio jabbered on about stuff Romano could care less about. To shut him up, Romano kissed Antonio, turning bright red. Smoke filled the room and an artist started to sing as the two talked about the raunchy perfume the females nearby were wearing…

Saltwater Room (North Italy {Feliciano} and Germany {Ludwig})

Feliciano skipped along the beach, holding a blushing Ludwig's hand. The Italian snuggled closer to the German as they looked for seashells, making the latter tense up.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Look at this one!" Italy held up a conch shell, "It's the shell that you can hear the ocean in!"

Germany sighed and held the shell up to his ear. He pretended that he heard the ocean and nodded. Feliciano leaned on Ludwig, who tensed, but then loosened his muscles a bit as the sae breeze calmed them both.

"Ve~ Doitsu, _ti amo_…" Feliciano said, snuggling close to his lover to get warm.

Ludwig smiled very slightly, gingerly wrapping an arm around Feliciano "_Ich liebe dich_, Italia…"

…

Awww~ I loved writing the last one! I love that song and that pair goes with it decently. Alright, hope you enjoyed my randomness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Music Challenge:

1) Choose your favorite pairing(s)

2) Put your music player/music library on shuffle

3) Write 10 drabbles for 10 songs

1. Russian Roulette (Rochu) [AU]

Yao took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for what he was about to do. Ukraine begged Belarus not to make him play, but Yao told her to be silent.

"I will do it. For Ivan, aru." Yao said.

Belarus grinned, "Excellent. We will proceed, then..."

They went into a room. There were many sounds. First, the sound of the board spinning. Then, the sound of its sudden cease in motion. A pull of a trigger, then a shot were the next sounds. After all was still for a few breathless minutes, Yao emerged from the room, coated in blood.

"It is I who has won the game of Russian Roulette..." Yao said, hugging Ivan, who was sobbing.

2. No Surprise (UsUk) [Revolutionary AU]

"I'm sorry, Arthur... You're smothering me..." Alfred said.

"You ungrateful bastard! Do you know how many years of my life I wasted taking care of you?" Arthur screamed.

Alfred gripped his bag harder, "This is no surprise. You used to look at me with such love... Now, you're screaming at me and calling me terrible things. I'm leaving. And don't expect me to some back..."

Arthur watched as Alfred slammed the door in his face. The Brit broke down and tears. _Alfred... Why... does this seem like no surprise? _Alfred ran far away from Arthur's house, sobbing himself. _Arthur, one day, you'll love me as an equal. One day...we'll be in love forever... If I could see the future and how it plays out, I bet it's better than where we are now..._

3. No One (SuFin) [AU]

Tino blushed as his Swedish lover hugged him from behind. Berwald smiled at his Finnish lover. He remembered all the times they were told that relationships were supposed to be for men and women, not men and men. All Berwald wanted Tino to know was that love was love, no matter what gender they were.

"No one can get in the way of what I'm feeling..." Berwald whispered.

Tino smiled, "I love you, Berwald."

Berwald smiled, kissing Tino, "I love you, Tino..."

4. Hey There Delilah (UsUk)

Alfred sighed. He missed his Arthur. He was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. He looked next to his hand on the bed. There was a song that he had written for Arthur there. Alfred, though not as smart as most, loved to write songs, especially for his Artie. He grabbed his guitar and started to play a song after strumming it.

"Delilah, I can promise you by the time that we get through, the world will never be the same. And you're to blame. Hey there, Delilah, you be good and dont cha miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be makin' history like I do. You know it's all because of you..." Alfred sang, smiling.

Across the Atlantic, Arthur read the withered copy of the song Alfred wrote him, "All my loving, darling. All my loving..."

5. Don't Trust Me (PruHun)

Elizavetha moaned. Roderich never touched her like Gilbert did. Gilbert kissed the bruises on her thighs, abused from sleeping with multiple men who like it rough. She moaned his name as he pounded into her. He grunted.

"Damn, how may guys have you slept with?" Gilbert asked

"I want to say 5. After all, I like it rough... Ngh!" Elizavetha repiled.

He chuckled, "You really are a ho, aren't you?"

She smirked, "You should never trust a ho, Gilbert. I wouldn't trust me if I were you..."

6. Savin' Me (GerIta) [Post WWII]

"Please! He's not a bad person! Let him go!" Feliciano begged Alfred.

Alfred shook his head, "I can't..."

Feliciano ran over to Ludwig's cell, "Doitsu... I'm here! Your bruder showed me the way. I'll save you!"

Ludwig shook his head, "Nein. Italien, I'm not worth it...I'm a horrible person..."

Feliciano reached his hands through the bars, placing a hand on his cheek and gripping one of his chained hands with his other hand, "Don't say that! I'll save you. You ARE worth it... Because I LOVE YOU!"

Ludwig was shocked. _Feliciano..._

Ludwig pressed his head against the bars, as did Feliciano, "One, day, I'll get out. One day, I'll hold you and kiss you and make you mine. All I need is you. I promise, I'll leave this life behind me..."

7. Love the Way You Lie (RussiaXLithuania)

Ivan threw Toris on the bed and hovered over him. Toris trembled as the sadistic Russian tore off his clothes. He screamed as the other forced himself inside the Lithuanian.

"Ivan...please!" Toris choked.

Ivan roughly slammed in and out, "You need to be punished."

Toris whimpered, "You sadist..."

Ivan continued, "If you ever threaten to leave again, I'll tie you to the bed and set this house on fire..."

Toris felt a tear roll down his cheek, "You little sadist...It's sad how I love you, even when you abuse me..."

8. Halo (GerIta)

Feliciano smiled, snuggling into Ludwig's warm chest.

"Do you remember the first time?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig nodded, smiling, "Ja."

"Luddy? Did I ever tell you you're everything I need and more? You have a halo...and it shines so bright..." Feliciano said.

Ludwig smiled, kissing Feliciano's head, "I see yours too. You're my saving grace, Feliciano..."

9. What Hurts the Most (FranceX Jeanne D'Arc)

"_Mon deu, Anglerette!_ Why are you so mean!" Francis cried.

The Canadian toddler was torn from the arms of his beloved father and into the rough arms of a man with green eyes. The two year old wailed, reaching for his Papa.

"Papa! Je ne voux pas aller!" Matthew wailed, flailing in Arthur's arms.

Arthur rocked the little boy, "Hush now..."

Matthew pounded on Arthur's chest, "LET ME GO! PAPA!"

Arthur walked away with Matthew. Francis broke down and cried.

"That bastard! He took my wife and my son... Jeanne...please...make me strong again...even just for a moment..." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

10. Never Gonna Be Alone (HRE X Chibitalia, GerIta)

_"Holy Rome! Don't go!" a little boy in a green hugged a blonde boy in a black outfit._

_"I'll come back, I promise..." the boy said, giving the other a farewell kiss. _

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Don't leave me!" Feliciano cried, clinging to Ludwig when he awoke from his dream/nightmare.

Ludwig looked confused, petting his hair to soothe him, "Feli, it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave..."

Feliciano buried his head in Ludwig's chest, "Someone I loved left me once. He told me he's come back, but he never did. I just don't want it to happen again!"

Ludwig blinked, seeing a small girl/boy in a green and white dress, "I-Italia?"

Feliciano looked up, "Holy Rome?"

Ludwig hugged Feliciano tightly, "I'm so sorry... Feliciano, Ich liebe dich!"

Feliciano hugged him back tightly too, "It's okay. Ludwig, ti amo!"

...

Author's Notes

Erm, I was bored. Idk. Hope this isn't too cracky. Oh, and the last drabble is centered around the whole "Germany is Holy Roman Empire" theory. Yea... Technically, Germany was, at one time, the Holy Roman Empire, which included Austria and parts of Prussia. However, I'm not a history nerd, so correct me if I'm wrong (which I most likely am...) Yea. Reviews are always welcome. Just nothing too flaming. Again, I was bored and needed an excuse to use my new notebook, so yea...


End file.
